She Always Knew
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: She liked to call herself a keen observer of sorts, in some ways she is a keen observer, especially one of Eli Goldsworthy, lets just say, Imogen Moreno knows everything about Eli.


**A/N: This is a LONG one shot I came up with, it's a bit of a theory of mine, you'll see how this plays out, it has a bunch of memories that Imogen has throughout the story, but this is my theory about the whole freaky Imogen thing on the show.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present; <strong>_

There was only one thing she wanted in this world.

Only one thing she wanted.

She wanted Eli Goldsworthy.

The quirky sixteen year old watched from afar as Eli hobbled his way down the hall, his face was blank - unemotional. He tried to get past people, only to be shouldered or shoved past, but he didn't bark back any remarks, he didn't threaten them with beatings, he just stood there and allowed them to push him around.

The observer bit her bottom lip nervously as she continued to watch him hobble down the hall, his cane making a clacking noise with every move he made. How did him even simply moving with no emotion make him so.. Attractive to the keen observer.

At that moment, the observer wanted him, she wanted him so badly. Just to somehow have him know her own existence and know she was madly in love with him - if he could ever be madly in love her, Imogen Moreno's life would be made.

Imogen was pulled from her reverie when she heard the sound of a cane clanking nosily against the ground and books thudding loudly. Looking up, Imogen noticed that Eli had lost grip on his cane and had tumbled to the ground, his cane and books had been strewn everywhere.

Moving quickly, Imogen hurried to Eli - taking her chance now as she grabbed his books and he looked at her oddly as she gave him a shy smile. God, he was just so attractive to Imogen, his face, his gorgeous jade green eyes, everything about Eli Goldsworthy sent chills down Imogen's spine.

He was so perfect in her chocolate brown eyes, he was the most perfect being on this earth.

"You didn't need to help me." Eli growled under his breath as he struggled to stand up with his cane. Imogen sighed as she shifted his books into the crook of her left arm and slowly helped Eli stand up with his cane, her hand brushed past his slightly, sending more chills down her spine - he only tensed up by her mere touch.

_At least it's a start. _Imogen thought hopefully. She needed to think hopefully in situations like these. Hope was needed whenever she was around Eli, it was in the air for her, she just needed him to breathe that air.

"Oh trust me, Eli, I wanted to help you." Imogen said with a huge smile, Eli cocked his head to the side at her, his expression confused as he looked down at his books which were still in Imogen's arm.

"Can I have my books back now?" Eli asked a bit bitterly, his wall was cracking, the protective wall he has surrounding himself from people was cracking with frustration, Imogen wanted to crack it all.

She wanted to watch it crumble, test him, see where his real emotions would go if that wall and his pills weren't played into this game.

Because that was what this was to Imogen.. A game. A complicated game she loved controlling, here was her pawn before her, completely broken behind that wall.

Imogen just needed her pawn vulnerable and spent, that's all she needed and she was sure to get it.

"Oh! Of course, Eli!" Imogen chirped as she handed Eli his books back, feeling their arms brush past each other, Imogen was sure her cheeks were blushing, she hoped Eli saw that, saw her blushing cheeks and would think she was cute when blushing like he would with Clare, but when she looked up at him, his face remained the same - unemotional and blank.

"Thanks." Eli grumbled as he hobbled past Imogen slowly as he watched his surroundings.

Licking her lips, Imogen watched as his body move, she remembered seeing Eli for the first time in her junior year, seeing how with every stride he took, it was a prideful, arrogant stride. He use to be so full of himself.

Imogen soon found herself lost in memories, memories she will always remember from her keen observing on Elijah Goldsworthy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 11, 2010; <strong>_

"Hm.. I could always try this book." Imogen murmured to herself as she looked around the library, picking up random books she knew nothing of.

Sighing, Imogen placed the book back on the shelf and crossed her arms across her chest, she had been dropped off early by her mother who didn't even utter a goodbye to her daughter before rushing off to work. She had left Imogen alone with a few other students on her first day of her junior year, sure she had been here for a couple years, but… still she preferred being dropped off before the bell rang.

As Imogen walked out of the aisle, she was ready to curve the corner and walk into the next aisle when something or should she say - someone caught her attention.

A boy about her age, clad in black clothes was sitting at the library table, his oversized headphones on his head, a comic book in front of him as he had a interesting look on his face as he read the comic.

Imogen caught her breath looking at him, he was so beautiful to her, his face was perfection in form, his jade green eyes were full of intensity and interest as he read the comic, his shaggy chocolate locks at times getting in his eyes as he shook his head to get them out of his face.

"Oh wow." Imogen whispered as she continued to observe him, observing his comic. She needed to know his name, what grade he was in, what was that comic he was reading? Who was his best friend? Did he have a girlfriend? Who were his parents, did he even have parents? What is his secret?

All those questions breezed past Imogen as she continued to stare at the boy clad in black, he was surely new because she had never seen him in her freshman or sophomore year. Imogen knew almost everyone in this school, just from being a keen observer, and she knew this boy was new.

He intrigued her and she didn't even know his name!

Soon the bell shrilled in the air and Imogen jumped at the sound of the bell, how long had she been standing here? It was already time for class, Imogen saw as the boy pulled his headphones off his head and close his comic, she couldn't have him catching her staring at him, she ducked into one of the aisles while he slung his bag over his shoulder and strode out of the library with such pride it seemed.

Prideful and gorgeous, Imogen was finding herself falling hard - incredibly hard.

"Mind if I come into the library to eat lunch today?" Imogen heard the boy speak, his voice was so deep, so rugged, so much more to like.

"No of course not.. What is your name young man?" Ms. Dupree asked as she looked at the boy before her and he flashed her a smirk.

"Eli. Eli Goldsworthy." Eli said with such arrogance, despite his arrogance, he was such a prized object to Imogen already.

Oh Eli Goldsworthy, you do not know how much you mean to me, Imogen thought happily as she watched him walk out of the library and down the hall, Imogen watched him until he disappeared from her sight.

Imogen was falling and she was falling incredibly hard so fast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 15, 2010; <strong>_

As Imogen made her way through the hectic crowd of students, she couldn't help, but think of Eli. He always somehow crossed her mind at the strangest times of day, like today, when she was playing dodge ball in PE, Eli had crossed her mind when she saw a gothic freshman pass by her with a late slip, she thought immediately that it might be, Eli, that she might get a chance to say "hi" or "hello", but before she could even say anything, a girl wearing baggy sweats and had her massive curly black hair in a ponytail had hit her with a dodge ball, knocking Imogen down, much to the girls amusement.

Imogen soon realized the boy wasn't, Eli, but just a freshman with a late slip, of course Imogen was disappointed, but she was also humiliated by that Latina in her PE class, Bianca DeSousa was her name.

Imogen was sure to remember _her _for future references and possibly future revenge on the Latina who loves to pop her gum - especially around Imogen, knowing it ticked her off.

Imogen soon made it out the front doors of Degrassi, taking in the fresh air into her nostrils, she smiled a bit before tightening her grip on her messenger bag which was slung across her shoulder.

Just as Imogen was heading down the sidewalk to walk home after a pretty exhausting day at school, she heard some bickering behind her,

"No! Alli give those back!"

"No, Clare! You don't need these anymore!"

Those two voices were very familiar to Imogen, she remembers hearing those voices last year when she would stroll down the hall. Now who were those girls…

Imogen's mind was swept from the girls when she saw a sleek black hearse pass by her and Imogen knew it was Eli behind the wheel, she knew he drove a hearse to school.

Something about a boy being so different and driving a hearse to school made her so.. Giddy and happy.

Imogen spun on her heel and watched as the hearse drove past her, she then soon saw the two girls who were bickering before - It was Clare Edwards and Alli Bhandari. Imogen remembered those two, Clare was on the drama production last year and she had dated KC Guthrie - the new football star at Degrassi as Imogen had heard from his girlfriend Jenna Middleton whilst walking past her to get to her locker.

Clearly the two sophomores were fighting over.. Glasses? Imogen couldn't make sure, until the possible glasses were flung from Clare's hands and landed in the road, just in time for the hearse to run them over.

"Alli!" Clare yelped as she looked at now mangled glasses sadly, like she needed those glasses, they were just glasses, ugly ones at that, Imogen thought bitterly as she saw Eli stop his hearse and step out of it.

Imogen felt her heart drop as Eli grabbed the glasses from under the hearse's tire and held them up to inspect them, then hand them back to Clare.

"I think they're dead." Eli said lowly. Oh God, his _voice. _Whenever Imogen hears Eli talk, its like the most soothing voice in the world, but soon she realized Eli was not speaking to her, but rather he was speaking directly to Clare.

"It's o-okay.. I uh.. Don't need them anymore. Got.. Laser eye surgery." Clare stammered as she took the glasses from Eli, her hand brushing against his and her cheeks flamed from embarrassment, Alli noticed this and gave her best friend a questioning look.

All Imogen could feel was jealousy seep into her skin. She was jealous of Clare Edwards not only talking to Eli, but being able to _touch _him, that was what made her jealous the most.

Eli seemed to study Clare's face for a moment - staring especially at her blue eyes which really made Imogen's blood boil.

"You have pretty eyes." Eli murmured as he continued to stare into Clare's blue orbs, Clare blushed profusely at his words and looked down shyly, Alli was looking at the interaction between the two as if it was the best thing she has seen her best friend do in a long time.

"Thanks.. I'll uh.. See you around?" Clare questioned as she looked up at Eli who was still staring at her intently, no actual emotion on his face, it remained blank. All Imogen wanted to do was to get inside his head, see how he was feeling and thinking about Clare Edwards.

"Guess you will." Eli responded as he broke his gaze from Clare and pivoted on his foot as he returned back to his hearse, slammed the car door closed and began to drive off.

Imogen pursed her lips as she broke her gaze off the hearse and latched her manic eyes on Clare and Alli, Clare had a goofy grin on her face which made Imogen's heart speed up, did she like Eli? No! No one could like Eli besides her, that was just.. That's how its suppose to be.

"Uh oh. I've seen that face before." Alli teased Clare, playfully nudging her best friend's denim clad arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Clare played along, the goofy smile imprinted on her face as she stopped by a garbage bin, looked down at the mangled pair of glasses in her hands before giving Alli a soft look and throwing the glasses into the bin.

Alli smiled at Clare before they locked arms and walked off together, discussing the Fortnight books - books Imogen knew Clare liked, she remembered seeing Clare and Alli read them last year, it seemed like everyone read those books, even Imogen had read them, but found no interest in a female vampire and her human boyfriend.

Imogen looked back to see if Eli's hearse was still in the parking lot, which it wasn't much to Imogen's hope, she sighed heavily before beginning to walk home with a much sicker feeling in her stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>September 18, 2010;<strong>_

Imogen Moreno was never one to be jealous, especially when it came to guys, but now that she had her eye on Eli.. Things were changing in that department. Imogen watched from afar as Eli and Clare were sitting on a bench outside a flower shop, cups of coffee by them, their bags lain on the ground.

The two had decided to skip earlier, a nagging sense in Imogen had told her to follow them, see where the two were heading, especially during school hours. She managed to keep a close trail of the two as they had entered a coffee shop, Imogen noticed how Eli had bought the coffee, making Clare blush as Eli had pushed the money away from her as she tried to pay - That was the second time Clare Edwards was able to touch Eli's hand and Imogen hasn't even had one chance to touch him, to even be by him, that's all she wanted, was to be so close to him she could feel his warmth radiate off of him and latch onto her.

The more Imogen thought of Eli, the more she wanted him, the bigger the desire and hope for him radiated.

Eli was flipping through Clare's paper when he looked up from the paper with a tiredly amused expression on his face.

"Wow. This is a first, skipping class to do work." Eli said as he looked over at Clare smugly, she had a pretty annoyed expression on her face just by being around, Eli. How could she even be annoyed? She was around _Eli Goldsworthy, _now if Imogen was around him, she wouldn't be annoyed, she wouldn't show boredom, she'd show absolute happiness to even be with him.

"Okay, what I don't understand is how you got an A and I got a C." Clare said bitterly as she turned herself slightly to look at Eli and Eli raised an eyebrow at Clare.

"Its simple - I'm dating Ms. Dawes." Eli joked, Imogen heard herself let out a snort at Eli's small joke, not only was he incredibly handsome, but he was humorous as well? There was so many layers to this boy.

Clare rolled her eyes at Eli's words, which made Imogen roll her own eyes at Clare's own unamusement, how can one girl be so unhappy to be sitting next to a humorous guy? Imogen did not understand Clare Edwards one bit.

"You're a good writer, but you just don't have enough point of views." Eli commented as he closed Clare's paper and set it in his lap as he looked over at her and Clare sighed.

'I wrote about gun control! I say that's good enough." Clare argued. Did she need to argue? Eli was obviously right, well, possibly right, Imogen had never read Clare's assignments before.. Maybe she could get a hold of some of her work..

"Oh yeah. That's controversial." Eli said sarcastically as a smirk spread across his face and Imogen's anger washed away as she looked at his smirk.

Clare sighed in a huff as she grabbed her paper from Eli's lap and set it down beside her as she crossed her arms and looked at Eli.

"If you're such an expert on essay ideas, tell me what to write." Clare questioned Eli as she tilted her head to the side.

"Write about something that.. Pisses you off." Eli replied to Clare with a small smile and Clare raised a brow at him.

"Something other than my English partner?" Clare questioned sarcastically and soon more sadness came over Imogen, they were English partners? Clare would get to spend this whole semester writing essays and working on projects with Eli?

At that moment Imogen couldn't be anymore envious of Clare.

"Ouch!" Eli replied with heavy sarcasm as he chuckled and Clare softly allowed the corners of her mouth pull into a smile.

"If you could change one thing.. What would it be?" Eli asked Clare in a bit of a softer tone that completely melted Imogen's heart, she had never heard a boy talk in such a soft tone, she was use to boys talking loudly or roughly, but Eli managed to speak with a soft and gentle voice, something that made Imogen's insides flip.

Clare pondered for a moment before sighing heavily.

"My parents.. They haven't exactly been getting along lately." Clare admitted gently and Imogen raised a brow at this newfound information, so Clare Edwards had flaws? She had problems, especially home problems? Imogen found herself smiling at the fact that Clare didn't have the perfect home life Imogen had expected Clare to have.

"So, write about that." Eli said simply as he continued to look at Clare, Imogen smiled even wider as Eli suggested that, did he possibly want her to humiliate herself that way?

"I can't, its too personal." Clare rejected, her voice on edge and Eli scoffed.

"You care too much about what people think." Eli said honestly and Imogen found herself nodding along to Eli's words, Clare did think too much about what people thought, maybe Imogen could use this information someday..

Clare shook her head at Eli's words.

"No, I do not." Clare said knowingly as she glared at Eli and Eli smirked.

"Okay then, prove it." Eli said and Clare furrowed her brows together. "Scream. At the top of your lungs." Eli dared Clare with a smug look on his face.

Clare ponders for a moment before brushing at her denim dress and looking around nervously before letting out a pathetic scream.

Eli scoffed at Clare's attempt to scream and Imogen found herself scoffing at the same time, sending chills down her spine doing so.

"That's the best you can do?" Eli questioned Clare with a questioning look on his face, Clare sighed before standing up, she looked back at Eli who awaited for her to scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH." Clare screamed and Imogen fixated her gaze on Eli's face, which went from shocked to confused in a mere matter of seconds, he probably didn't expect her to do something so mental, was he gonna leave her for being crazy and screaming in public? Imogen could only hope as she saw Clare finish off her screaming, she looked back at Eli smugly.

"Alright. Your turn." Clare informed Eli. He pondered for a moment before his face scrunched up and his shook his head.

"Nah, not my style." Eli simply said as he rose from his spot on the bench and Clare looked at him in shock.

"What? No! You have too!" Clare exclaimed as she got closer to Eli, a smile on her face which brought a smile on Eli's face as he interjected,

"I already told you, its not my style."

The two continued their little argument until Eli was against a telephone pole and had grabbed Clare by the wrists, holding her close to him, Imogen let out a small gasp as she watched the two gaze at each other, their smiles faltering as Clare squirmed her way from Eli's grip as he let go, Clare let out a nervous giggle as she strode back towards the bench and sat down shyly, looking down at her shoes as Eli was still leaned against the pole, looking a big smug and embarrassed.

Imogen let out a shaky breath, that look they shared, she couldn't believe it, it felt as if he had betrayed her and she had never even officially met him yet, he doesn't know she exists. Imogen could feel tears sting her eyes as he grabbed her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder and ran from her hiding spot under a tree, she couldn't stand to see the two flirt anymore.

Imogen just couldn't handle the fact that Eli was slowly falling for Clare and not her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 5, 2010<strong>_

"You're going to do this, Fitz." Imogen said sternly as she leaned against a row of lockers and looked straight at no one, but the bully himself, Mark Fitzgerald, or as he preferred to be called, Fitz.

Imogen knew Fitz, he was the one most feared around here, he was your typical high school bully, picking on the weaker kids, groping the popular girls as they passed by, he had his own little gang of bullies on his side as well.

"You think you can just threaten me and I'll let you push me around?" Fitz growled as he slammed his locker door shut and looked at Imogen venomously and Imogen scoffed.

"I know you're most darkest secret, Fitz. You do not wanna mess around with me, now either you're gonna do what I say or I'll be glad enough to tell all of Degrassi you're little.. Secret." Imogen hissed with a small devilish smirk on her face, Imogen had grown to liking smirks since always seeing Eli with one plastered to his face, and it was usually always plastered on his face when he was around Clare, sometimes when around Adam Torres, his new friend who happened to be a female to male transgender, Imogen was sure to know everything about Eli even if that meant going through his newfound friend's files.

Fitz looked troubled and indecisive, Imogen knew how easy it would be to tell everyone about Fitz, about his older bother Michael abuses him at home, completely bruises him and beats Fitz till he bleeds at times. She never meant to pass by his house, to hear him screaming out in pain, to see Michael punch and kick him while Fitz cried out in pain.

But Imogen had to use Fitz, he was her newfound pawn in her game, she needed him in order to ruin what Eli and Clare were getting - a relationship.

Imogen always see's them together, at lunch, between periods, they are always together, laughing, smiling, having a grand old time and it was pushing Imogen's buttons, the more Imogen saw the two teenagers interact, the more Imogen hated Clare and the more Imogen was falling for Eli.

"Fine." Fitz breathed out, defeated that this junior girl had managed to make him lose at this, but she knew his secret and he couldn't risk having anyone know, he needed this secret. "What do you need me to do?" Fitz asked as he looked down at the manic sixteen year old.

Imogen smiled as she realized she had won, this was going to be great, she'd finally have what she wanted in the very end.

"You know Eli Goldsworthy right?" Imogen asked Fitz and he merely shrugged.

"Nope. What is he, your boyfriend or something?" Fitz asked and Imogen felt her cheeks redden with a blush at someone thinking Eli was her boyfriend - if only it were true. Imogen shook her head at Fitz's words.

"I can only wish." Imogen muttered as she looked back at Fitz who was standing there dumbfounded by Imogen's words. "Anyway. I need you to.. Mess around with him." Imogen explained briefly to Fitz and he raised a thick brow.

"Like fuck him up? Beat him around? Tease him?" Fitz questioned and Imogen nodded. "Why though? You got beef on the kid?" Fitz added and she sighed.

"No, I just.. Trust me when I say you'll enjoy this, Fitz. You get to do what you like doing and that's messing around with people. All you need to do is to be his enemy, mess him up. I'll tell you when to stop." Imogen informed Fitz and he looked at her a bit confused."I have no idea what you're up to with this, chick, but if you want me to. I'll do it." Fitz agreed and Imogen beamed a smile at him, one Fitz did not mirror as he walked away from her, muttering something about Degrassi chicks becoming crazier with every school year.

Imogen smiled to herself as she opened her locker up, pulling out some files which she had hidden under some books, she went through the names, not realizing how many she had managed to smuggle from the nurses' office.

_Clare Edwards._

_Adam Torres._

_Mark Fitzgerald. _

_Bianca DeSousa._

_Alli Bhandari._

_KC Guthrie._

_Jenna Middleton._

_Eli Goldsworthy._

Imogen smiled as she found Eli's at the very bottom, she grabbed his and placed the others under more books, Imogen needed their files, they were all connected to either Eli or Clare, she needed some scoop on them as well, it was quite easy smuggling files from Ms. Lowes', she always fell asleep and well.. She's old as well, and sometimes never locks the drawers, leaving Imogen with a easy mission.

As Imogen opened Eli's file, it was like looking through his whole life without even having to get to know him, she knew all his personal information just by the papers in this folder. He was born on July 29, 1994, his parents were Cecilia Goldsworthy and Daniel Goldsworthy, although his father does go by Bullfrog, Imogen listens to his radio show every morning in hopes of getting some information that way.

Imogen soon realized that the best information was the medical files, when Imogen had gone through them over the weekend, she soon found out a piece of solid information she could use against Eli with the help of Fitz.

Eli had post traumatic stress disorder, he use to be on medication for it, but he no longer takes them, seeing as he is "cured" as Imogen had seen on the papers, when searching for the cause of such a serious disorder, Imogen found out though Eli only suffered from post traumatic stress disorder from having to deal with his ex girlfriend, Julia's unexpected death which shook his world up badly.

Despite that Imogen felt bad for Eli, she couldn't help, but envy the Julia girl, the girl who had shaken up Eli's world, Imogen wanted to shake up Eli's world and she will, she vowed to herself, one day she'll shake his world up.

"No, dude. You're totally wrong there, Batman over Spiderman any day." Eli said annoyingly, Imogen quickly closed the file, shoving it in her locker as she slammed her locker shut and looked back to see Eli walking down the hall with Adam by his side, both talking animatedly about comic books.

Imogen loved seeing Eli's face so lit up by talking about comic books, but soon his face lit up even more when she heard a quite familiar voice.

"Talking about comics again?" Clare asked as she approached the two boys, Adam smiled at Clare shyly.

"Yeah. Why is that bad?" Adam asked and Clare giggled, shaking her head.

"No, it isn't, Adam." Clare assured Adam, but Eli scoffed.

"Lies, Edwards." Eli teased Clare which caused her to roll her eyes and start to walk away from Eli, it made Eli's face drop for a second before regaining composure and catching up with Clare, with Adam behind him.

"Hey, let me walk you to class at least." Eli offered and Clare sighed before nodding her head, Eli breathed out relieved as him, Adam and Clare rounded the corner.

Imogen sighed and leaned against the lockers, all she wanted was for this plan to work out, if it worked out.. She would be forever grateful.

Because it was getting harder and harder seeing them so happy and they aren't even together.

Imogen's plan would work though, it had to work. She knew what she was doing, she knew it would work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>November 27, 2010;<strong>_

Imogen's plan wasn't working out as she had hoped it would. The manic sixteen year old was sitting in a deserted park under a willow tree, her huge headphones around her neck and she absentmindedly played with her guitar pick necklace as she looked around.

All she wanted was for Clare to be scared away already, she thought it would have worked by now, Fitz was taunting both Eli and Adam on a daily basis and has even tried to harass Clare, but Eli was having none of that, Imogen remembered walking down the hall when she saw Fitz walking down the opposite way, he gave her a quirt nod - Imogen knew what this signal meant, it meant to stand on the sidelines and watch as Fitz tried his best to get under Eli's skin, which he was doing well at, it just wasn't scaring Clare away like Imogen had hoped it would.

…

"_Fitz!" Clare squeaked as she looked up at Fitz, Fitz had walked past Clare and carelessly squeezed her bottom, making her blush furiously and placed a hand on her bottom and she looked at Fitz disgusted and slightly scared, Eli who was by her during this, looked at Fitz in pure anger as Eli grabbed Fitz by the shirt collar and shoved him against lockers._

"_Looks like Fitz and Goldsworthy are at it again." Someone had murmured by Imogen, Imogen paid no attention to them as she saw Clare take a frightened step back as she saw Eli look Fitz venomously in the eye, Imogen had never seen Eli look at someone like that. Even when he was angry, he still managed to look so good looking._

"_You don't touch her. Ever." Eli snarled and Fitz guffawed as he pushed the smaller boy off of him._

"_Is she suddenly your property now? You can tell people to not touch her now?" Fitz questioned Eli and he went silent, Clare's face was blushing profusely. _

"_She may not be my property and she'll never be my property, but she's my friend and you don't touch my friends." Eli growled protectively and Fitz only rolled his eyes. _

"_You have no problem when I harass your Tranny of a friend." Fitz said with a smirk which made Eli only angrier. _

"_That's different, Adam's a dude - not a Tranny as you put it. Clare is a girl and you don't harass girls, moron." Eli sneered and Fitz scoffed._

"_Don't get so worked up over it emo boy. Just because you're in love with the chick doesn't mean you have to get all pissy when someone else gets to second base with her before you ever will." Fitz spat before walking away from the two, spitting venomously on the ground._

_Imogen considered going after Fitz, congratulating him on getting Eli worked up which would drive Clare away, but then Imogen saw the concern on Clare's face._

"_Are you okay?" Clare murmured as she looked at Eli questionably as he was trying to calm down._

"_I should be asking you that." Eli breathed out as he looked down at Clare with worried jade green orbs. "Did he hurt you badly?" Eli asked, anger starting to seep into his voice and Clare quickly shook her head._

"_He just harassed me, Eli. He didn't physically hurt me." Clare interjected and Eli scoffed._

"_Yeah, not yet. I have no idea what that idiot is up to, but I don't want him hurting you." Eli said softly as he pursed his lips into a thin line and Clare sighed._

"_Lets just get to class, alright? Maybe it'll calm you down." Clare offered gently and Eli nodded as the two walked off together. _

_Imogen growled as she watched the two walk off together, she's not even afraid of him! Any normal girl would be afraid and she isn't even scared! Not one bit! _

…

Out of anger, Imogen grabbed her apple which she was eating and threw it far, it hit another tree and smashed, its liquid spurting everywhere.

Why wasn't any of her plans working? It was so incredibly hard to tear these two away from each other. Surely there had to be another way.

"Obviously I'll play Juliet. Which one of you wants to be Romeo?" Clare questioned from afar, Imogen's heart stopped beating and she leaned against the tree trunk harder, thankful that this willow tree had long branches that hid her from Clare's view, but still Imogen couldn't risk this.

"I will." Eli said suddenly and Imogen let out a soft whimper, their Romeo and Juliet project, she remembered hearing them talk about it in the halls today, but she had hoped that Adam could be Romeo, but no, Eli was Romeo. "On account that I'm familiar with the material and all." Eli said quickly after a long bout of silence.

"Yeah what are you not the expert on?" Adam asked sarcastically and Eli shot him a dirty look.

"So should we rehearse?" Eli asked as he looked at Clare and she nodded as they sat down at the park bench.

Imogen could see all three of them perfectly before her sitting at one of the many park benches, Adam was sitting behind Eli and Clare while he was setting up the camera and Imogen's jealousy was boiling as she saw how close Eli and Clare were seated next to each other.

"So when Romeo finds Juliet pretending to be dead he can't wait to start a new life with her." Clare began, but soon Eli interjected.

"And when he see's that she's really dead, he can't go on anymore so he drinks the poison."

"But then Juliet wakes up, finds Romeo dead and," Clare pauses to take in a dramatic breath of air. "Kills herself." Clare concluded and Eli chuckled.

"You would think Romeo would require a few minutes before the poison kicked in." Eli said shyly as he looked down at his hands, Imogen licked her lips as she found herself inching forward as she continued her gaze on him, this was the closest she has ever been to him, she just hated he was with Adam and Clare, countless times Imogen has laid awake, thinking of ways to just speak with Eli, but she always chickened out, she could never find the words to talk to him.

"Oh you make a valid point, he does die pretty hastily.. What if Juliet were to.. Wake up and find him alive for a brief moment?" Clare asked as she looked up to see that Eli was staring intently at her, Imogen balled her fists up, feeling the searing pain of her stretched skin over her knuckles.

"They could share a.. final kiss?" Eli offered and like that, Imogen could feel her heart snap into two pieces. She didn't expect a kiss, she had read Romeo and Juliet countless times and how had she let kisses pass by her?

Imogen noticed as a blush creeped on Clare's cheekbones as she nodded her head.

"Yep. I think that would work." Clare said with a small shy smile on her face, even Eli himself had a full grown smirk on his face as he looked down, a thing Imogen had noticed he does when he's shy, which on very rare occasions he is.

…

"Juliet, I will join you in the afterlife." Eli acted as he took his hand off of Clare's back which was only making Imogen ball her fists even tighter. Eli grabbed his bottle of soda and popped the cap off. "Death come quickly, so I can be with her ASAP." Eli said as he too a swift drink of the soda and soon Clare sprung back up into a sitting position as Juliet.

"Romeo! You drank the high fructose cola beverage no!" Clare exclaimed dramatically as she looked at Eli in shock.

Imogen was beginning to question Clare's right to even act out the part of Juliet at the moment, Imogen was sure she was a better Juliet, after all, she had taken acting classes a little girl, she's been in drama productions, Imogen Moreno can surely act better than Clare Edwards.

Eli began to look at Clare softly, as Clare soon mimicked the same look, the two leaned in, stopped halfway before slightly tilting their heads and pressing their lips together.

Rage and jealousy was moving erratically through Imogen's veins. _She _should be the one playing Juliet. _She _should be Eli's friend. _She _should be the one pressing her lips against his full soft ones, Imogen should be doing all of those, not a plain Jane like Clare.

Once the two parted much to Imogen's relief, Eli fell against the bench table, pretending to be dead while Clare looked at him longingly.

"Star crossed! Not for long! I'll see you in the after life Romeo!" Clare cried out as she grabbed a toy gun, pressed it against her chest and set it off as it beeped and Clare too fell against the tables.

For a brief moment, Imogen wondered what it would be like if that were a real gun, she soon pushed the thought from her mind, surely she didn't like Clare, but thinking of death upon her, Imogen didn't mean to think it.. It just.. It was there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 21, 2011; <strong>_

Imogen found herself once more rummaging around bookshelves for a book to read in the meantime, maybe she could try out some Chuck Palahniuk to read while awaiting for well, her plan to finally work, it's been taking some time, but there was still hope.

Just as Imogen was about to round a corner in a aisle to look for a book, she overheard familiar voices she had been observing for months now.

"Hiding from the PoPo?" Eli questioned lowly and Imogen heard someone jump and drop a book. "Saving the world one stink bomb at a time." Eli added, there was complete silence afterwards and Imogen watched as a smirk spread across Eli's face. "I knew it was you!" Eli exclaimed and Clare sighed.

"I had to do it! Fitz was ready to kill Adam." Clare interjected and Eli scoffed.

"I was the one he was gonna kill." Eli said with the smirk still plastered on his face.

Imogen remembered watching from afar as Eli and Adam had gotten into a fight with Fitz, Fitz managed to punch Eli and knock him down, but he refused to hit Adam, saying he didn't hit girls. It was just a overall mess that resulted with a stink bomb being let off and Eli left with a bloody lip.

Just more attractiveness to add to him.

"Oh no, Simpson's coming! He knows I did it, I'll be expelled!" Clare cried out nervously and Imogen rolled her eyes at Clare's nervousness, how could one be so scared of expulsion?

"Three days suspension, max." Eli said knowingly as a way to assure, Clare, but it was to no avail. Clare was still nervous as she kept eying Simpson frighteningly.

"Let me handle this." Eli said surely as he approached Mr. Simpson with a timid Clare following him.

"Sir, I think you should question Mark Fitzgerald about the stink bomb. Heard him bragging about it." Eli lied smoothly to Mr. Simpson.

Imogen gasped at the thought of Fitz getting in trouble for something Clare did, she couldn't let this happen, she needed Fitz, he was her pawn in her game.

"Clare? Is this true?" Mr. Simpson questioned Clare, not ready to believe Eli.

"Quite possibly." Clare lied shyly and Mr. Simpson sighed before looking at the two teenagers before him.

"Alright. I'll look into it. Thanks." Mr. Simpson said with a smile before walking out of the library.

"Justice has been served." Eli said smugly as he looked down at Clare."If Fitz finds out-" Clare began, but soon Eli cut her off like he always seemed to be doing.

"I'll handle it. Now lets talk about something more important, like about how you're gonna thank me, for throwing Simpson off your set." Eli said with a smirk and Clare got a thoughtful look on her face.

"What did you have in mind?" Clare questioned flirtatiously, something Imogen absolutely loathed about Clare, how Clare could flirt so easily while it was ten times harder for Imogen to even flirt.

"Oh I don't know.." Eli trailed off before pressing his lips against Clare's feverishly as they engaged in a short heated kiss, something that was smashing Imogen's heart even more, she hated this, she hated how much time Clare got with Eli, that Clare could touch Eli, that Clare could _kiss _Eli.

Imogen Moreno hated every single aspect of this.

Once the two pulled apart from the kiss, Clare so obviously flustered from the kiss, looks up at Eli who looks at Clare with a questioning look on his face.

"I have a French exam." Eli informed Clare and Clare breathed heavily as she looked at Eli from under her bangs.

"I think you passed it." Clare breathed out, bring another smirk to Eli's already smug face.

Imogen could no longer stand this, to stand here and watch as the boy she has been in love with was kissing a girl she despised.

Gathering her bag up, Imogen slung it over her shoulder and left through a side exit door from the library, she didn't wanna see neither Eli or Clare, not after feeling her heart be stomped on a million times.

* * *

><p><em><strong>January 21, 2011 {Later that day}; <strong>_

As Imogen walked down the familiar hall that she knew had Eli's locker, she saw immediately that Clare walked right up to Eli's locker, making Imogen's instinctively roll her eyes.

"How was your French exam?" Clare asked Eli with a small smile on her face, Eli turned his attention on Clare and shook his head.

"Way too long." Eli said longingly as he leaned down as if to plant another kiss on her lips which would only make Imogen's day even worse if she had to witness _two _kisses in a row by these two.

Although suddenly Fitz came into view, he was visibly angry and Imogen knew he must be angry about Eli throwing the stink bomb case on Fitz.

Just then Fitz pulled Eli away from Clare and slammed him against some lockers and looked at his furiously.

"Just got out of Simpson's office. Someone tipped him off and told him I set off that stink bomb." Fitz sneered and Eli looked up at Fitz and smirked.

"What? Me and loose lips?" Eli teased and soon Imogen realized the mistake Eli often made, he was so arrogant and full of himself to even comprehend what he says half the time, he always go with the flow.

Fitz growled and pulled Eli into a headlock, pulling Eli's head close to his chest as Eli squirmed to free from his grasp."You can never learn to shut up huh?" Fitz questioned as he tightened his grip on Eli's head.

"Guys! Teacher." Clare warned the two as Imogen looked off to see the Civics teacher, Mr. Chang look at the two disappointingly as Fitz let go of Eli and threw him against the lockers hastily.

"This isn't over emo boy." Fitz spat before walking off with his group of thugs following him.

Imogen returned her attention to Eli, his hair was messed up, but she could slowly see his wall begin to crack, he seemed disheveled, like just being like that with Fitz was slowly pushing his buttons.

"That guys a menace." Eli growled as he watched Fitz walk off and Clare sighed, but Eli continued. "Someone needs to teach that guy a lesson."

"Yeah because that worked out so well last time." Clare said sarcastically. Must she be so sarcastic all the time? Imogen thought bitterly as she continued to watch the two interact, Eli looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Can't you two just kiss and make up?" Clare asked coyly.

"He's not really my type." Eli said, a smirk starting to grow on his face and Clare sighed.

"I'm serious, Eli. Someone's gonna get hurt." Clare warned Eli and he scoffed.

"The only way to avoid a bully is to keep him scared." Eli informed Clare and she looked down shyly before regaining some confident composure and looked up at Eli.

"Or you could lay low with your girlfriend?" Clare offered.

Imogen's jaw dropped as she heard their words, did she really ask that? Imogen could only hope Eli would deny her, he needs time to get over Julia and being with Clare, that wouldn't help.

"Twist my rubber arm.. girlfriend." Eli said with a full grown smirk on his face.

Just like that, Eli Goldsworthy was off the market, tears stung in Imogen's chocolate brown eyes as she watched Clare grab Eli's hand and wound his arm around her shoulders while she snaked her arm around his waist. Eli glanced down at her and genuinely smiled as she smiled shyly.

Soon the tears were slowly making their way down Imogen's face, she felt absolutely heartbroken, destroyed.

Running to the washroom, Imogen slammed the door behind her and locked herself into the nearest washroom stall, not caring if anyone else was in the washroom with her, she just need to cry.

Which she did.

Imogen Moreno sat on the toilet with her bag clutched at her chest as tears poured profusely down her cheeks, she pulled her binder from her bag out and flipped to the back of the black binder, seeing where she had gotten a candid shot of Eli, she allowed her fingers to graze at the photo as she let out little whimpers.

"I just.. I wanna be with you. I deserve you.." Imogen whispered, all she wanted all year long as Eli Goldsworthy, she wanted him to hold her hand, to kiss her lips, to say he loved her, to say she was the most amazing girl in the world.

_That's _what Imogen wanted, but she couldn't have it, not when Clare was on his arm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 13, 2011;<strong>_

To say Imogen was depressed was an understatement. She was worst than depressed, maybe she was manically depressed. To much had happened that awful day, Fitz was arrested, Eli and Clare are going strong.

Everything Imogen was having set up, it was crumbling to the ground. Fitz was going to be released from juvenile hall soon, but still.. Imogen hated walking to class and seeing Eli and Clare be sneaky with the PDA.

Ever since the knife incident at Vegas night, the school had undergone a completely new look, uniforms were assigned to all students, no clubs, no public displays of affection. Imogen wanted to badly to tell a teacher about how they had been showing too much PDA, but she couldn't risk having to see Eli be suspended or worse expelled, already she had to not be able to see him for a week when everyone came back from winter break.

Everything was falling apart for Imogen, but she still had that small speck of hope left, maybe just maybe she can finally get what she's wanted in the long run.

Imogen walked slowly down Eli's hall, she noticed him at his locker, pulling some books out and placing some new ones inside, he looked so good in that red polo, it took everything in Imogen not to squeal or to gush, he was just so insanely attractive to her.

The sound of boots came down the hall which was odd to hear since school rules were now that everyone couldn't wear boots, but this girl wasn't even wearing the school uniform, everything she wore screamed "whore!" to Imogen, from the fishnets to the skimpy top to the black dyed streak in her hair. Imogen would have had no idea who this person was, but once she saw those unmistakable blue orbs, she knew who this was.

Clare Edwards was not only going against school code, but she was also dressed like a skank and she was approaching Eli, what was even going on.

Guys ogled her as she approached Eli who hadn't even noticed her as he was still rummaging around in his locker.

"You were so cute last night." Clare said in a highly pitched voice.

"Was I? Felt more like a pariah." Eli grumbled as he continued going through his locker.

What did they do last night? Imogen could only wonder the most dirtiest solution.. But then again, Clare wears a purity ring and Imogen knew Eli respected that, but still.. Imogen glanced down to see that Clare was still wearing the ring much to Imogen's relief.

"Oh my parents just have to deal with the fact that I have a _big scary _boyfriend." Clare said seductively as Eli slammed his locker shut and pressed the lock together, he didn't seem that happy like he usually was around Clare. Were the two in a fight? Only Imogen could hope..

Eli sighed heavily while looking down.

"How can I ever show my face in your house agai.." Eli didn't even finish his sentence as he turned around to face Clare and see how she was dressed, shock and disbelief was written all over his sculpted face.

Clare bit her lip playfully and looked at Eli with flirty blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Eli asked as he continued to look at Clare up and down and not in a "checking out" way that Imogen noticed which gave her even more hope.

"C'mon. I thought you'd like it." Clare said softly as she threw herself at Eli and had her arms wound around Eli's neck as she tried to kiss his lips, but shockingly Eli pushed her away.

"Clare, we'll get a detention." Eli scoffed as he started walking away from Clare.

"So? Come on! Live dangerously." Clare said seductively as she wrapped her arms around Eli's stomach, but Eli shoved her off frustratingly. This was the worst Imogen had seen the two during their relationship.

"I don't understand why you're doing this." Eli asked Clare hastily as he continued to walk away from Clare.

"Because! I'm scared, Eli.." Clare exclaimed as she grabbed Eli's arm to yank him back to face her.

She's scared? Imogen pondered for a moment, could it be Clare's family problems?

"Of what? Sanity?" Eli questioned Clare angrily and Clare sighed.

"I'm scared that my parents.. They're gonna sit me down.. Look me in the eye and say.. 'We're getting a divorce and there is nothing you can do about it.'" Clare explained despairingly and then Imogen did realize this whole issue had to do with Clare and her parents possible divorce.

Hmm.. Maybe this could tear them apart, Imogen thought happily as she continued to watch the two teenagers bicker.

"And how is using me as a pawn in your parental showdown stop their divorce?" Eli questioned Clare.

"When they are both mad at me, they have something in common!" Clare exclaimed, did she really think that her whole get up was something that would work? Imogen thought once more, she could not believe this girl, how crazy had she become?

"Clare, they've already decided." Eli said sorrowfully as he shook his head and looked away from Clare.

"Then maybe they'd see how its screwing up their daughter!" Clare cried out to Eli and he finally made eye contact with her once more.

"Well I'm not playing that game." Eli said finally, both Imogen and Clare looked at Eli in shock by his words, Imogen couldn't believe he had said that. "You tried to hurt them, but I'm the one who got burned." Eli said before shaking his head and left a defeated Clare behind him.

Imogen breathed out happily as he could feel more hope in her veins. This could work, she'd need a new plan.. But already Clare's own personal issues were tearing the two apart.

Imogen was already starting to feel herself come out of her deep depression.

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 15, 2011;<strong>_

Imogen couldn't help herself.

She needed to walk down Eli's locker hallway everyday, whenever she could, usually he's there everytime, pulling books from his messy locker, Eli had a hoarding problem, that Imogen knew, with enough snooping, Imogen had managed to open Eli's locker during class hours and saw just how messy it was, and maybe possibly she went to Eli's house as well and looked through a window or two.

There were so many layers to Eli Goldsworthy and Imogen Moreno loved it.

"So much better huh?" Clare chirped and Imogen saw as now that Eli and Clare were on talking terms, but that Eli's locker was _clean._

Oh God. Imogen thought horrified, she cleaned his locker without his permission.

"What did you do?" Eli whispered as he set his binder in his now clean locker and began to frantically place things where they were before.

"I just thought you'd see how nice it is and that I could help you with your room." Clare continued and Imogen sucked in the air in a hast, Clare has been in Eli's room?

When.. When did that prude get into his room? Imogen thought bitterly.

"My.. My room? Huh?" Eli asked confused as he continued to mess his locker stood there stumped, so Eli didn't know Clare was in his room? Did she sneak in? Why would she sneak in to begin with?

"It doesn't matter, Eli. Don't be embarrassed, its just me, we can deal." Clare tried to comfort Eli as she placed one of her hands on his back, but soon he was starting to shake.

"No! No.. I-I-I can't!" Eli exclaimed loudly as he was starting to get others attention. "Do you know what this means?" Eli asked and Clare just looked at him oddly as he began to shake even more, he looked back at the garbage bins with a scared look on his face, the first time Imogen has ever seen him remotely frightened. "Someone's getting hurt!" Eli cried out as he raced to the garbage bins, tore the lid off and began to grab all this paper and junk Clare had most likely thrown out, Clare followed him and looked at him very much confused.

"Eli.. Eli.. You have to calm down!" Clare shouted as he tried to comfort Eli with her hands, but then he made the biggest outburst that even set Imogen off guard.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Eli screamed as he looked at Clare furiously, although her scared expression calmed his expression down a bit, he flared his nostrils and returned to fishing out of the garbage bin. "Just.. Go.. Go away." Eli murmured as he continued to murmur to himself soothing things as he fished through the bin.

Imogen put her attention on Clare who was backing away from slowly, she pivoted and walked down the hall quickly.

Imogen pursed her lips and slightly smiled, not everything was so dandy in their relationship and Imogen adored this.

She might not be controlling this, but it's happening on whim and that was what made Imogen so happy about it.

This must all have a purpose to happen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 29, 2011;<strong>_

"About time you got out." Imogen quipped as she ran to keep up with Fitz's stride. Earlier that day, Imogen had seen Fitz clean his locker out at Degrassi, she figured he had been expelled, but that didn't exactly mean her plan was kaput yet.

"Counting down the days until I was able to get out." Fitz spat as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, as well as a lighter, he offered one to Imogen, but she shook her head, knowing better than to smoke, if she were ever to date Eli someday, she'd never have smoke breath.

"Nope. But, I still need your help." Imogen said point blank and Fitz looked back at her crazily.

"Are you insane? Last time I went along with your plan, I got expelled and sent to juvie." Fitz sneered and Imogen tensed up at Fitz's words, especially at 'insane'.

"I'm not insane thank you very much." Imogen scowled. "And I never made you pull a knife on, Eli and Clare." Imogen added and this time Fitz sighed as he pulled the lung killer from his lips.

"I know, that was my idea, figured it'd scare the kid away. I've grown to really hate him, y'know?" Fitz said knowingly and Imogen sighed, shifting on her other foot.

"Just, Fitz, do this. Just until Eli gets too.. Emotionally unstable." Imogen informed Fitz and he tapped some ash from his cigarette.

"Why are you so obsessed with Eli?" Fitz questioned and Imogen froze. "All you do is spend your time thinking about him, looking at him or making me beat him up. What's your deal?" Fitz asked, this time a bit more bitterly and Imogen sighed.

"I am not obsessed, just do this okay? Remember I know your secret, Fitz, if people on the streets know this.. Trouble will be brewing more than it already is." Imogen said as he clicked her tongue and raised a brow at Fitz.

Fitz groaned and smashed his lung killer on the ground under his boot.

"Fine. Whatever. But do you really think Clare or Eli will talk to me after what happened?" Fitz asked and Imogen smirked.

"Already have that figured out. You know how Clare is a Christian right?" Imogen asked Fitz and he shrugged, obviously he didn't know. "Just pretend that you _are _a religious nut, get on Clare's good side, then that will really grind Eli's gears." Imogen said with a devilish smile on her face and Fitz sighed.

"You're one crazy bitch." Fitz muttered as he looked at Imogen oddly. "But if it will keep your trap shut, I'll do it." Fitz agreed and Imogen grinned happily and let out a squeal.

"Good! Now come with me, you have lots to learn, _Mark_." Imogen said with emphasis as she grabbed Fitz's forearm and started guiding him down her street.

She already knew what she was gonna do, she was gonna teach Fitz how to be a "good guy" she knew this would set Eli even more over the edge, he was so close to the edge, already has he been pushed by Fitz's earlier attacks, and now with his hoarding, Eli was on edge.

With Fitz coming back into his and Clare's lives.. This would surely make Imogen one happy girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>April 21, 2011;<strong>_

"_He's already over the edge, Imogen. You pushed this too far.""No! He isn't over the edge, Fitz! You just didn't try hard enough.""I did try. I tried damn hard just so you can keep my secret. Not anymore, I told Clare everything about my abuse, she's directing me to her pastor, he's gonna help me, so you can take your threats and shove them up your crazy ass."_

"_Fitz! What about my plan?""Your plan is psychotic. Eli is over the edge, Imogen. You ruined it all. Congratulations. You ruined everything." _

Imogen sighed as her and Fitz's conversation replayed in her mind over and over again, according to Fitz, Eli is shaken up by him befriending Clare and being in her house, according to Fitz.. Imogen pushed all of this over the edge.

Eli was over the edge.

Imogen wasn't too sure about that quite yet, she had to see for herself. She was now behind a bush, crowded so he wouldn't see her.

As Imogen peered from the side, she saw Eli there, angrier than hell as he grabbed random objects and wood and flung them everywhere, she had witnessed earlier when Clare had taken a break with Eli, saying he was too "intense" and that had made Imogen ball her fists up, how could she take a break from Eli?

Who would take a break from that amazing man? He's done nothing, but be a great guy, and she basically dumps him!

Imogen watched as Eli cleared some wood off a ledge and he hastily grabbed a picture, shaking the dust and dirt off of it as he set it on the ledge and looked at it in pure anger.

Gulping, Imogen looked at the picture, it was a picture of Eli and what Imogen presumed to be, Julia, both with straight faces as they looked into the camera, how could two people look so.. Unhappy?

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Eli screamed at the picture, Imogen soon realized he was shouting at Julia through the picture. "CLARE HATES ME BECAUSE OF YOU!" Eli screeched as he continued to stare at Julia's face as if it disgusted him to the very core. "You ruined my life." Eli said lowly as his chest heaved and his nostrils flared, he was beyond anger, he was furious, this was the angriest Imogen had ever seen Eli, she only wished she could calm him down, give him small chest compressions to calm his heart, make him feel like everything was gonna be okay.

Eli stepped away from the picture and soon reached down to grab a gun, Imogen's eyes widened as she saw the gun.

"Not anymore." Eli scowled as he held the gun up and aimed it towards the picture and soon a shot rang through the woods, as was glass shattering.

Imogen didn't dare look over the side of the bush as she swallowed heavily, she had pushed him over the edge.

Eli Goldsworthy was pushed over the edge, finally pushed over the edge, his wall was broken, his emotions laid out to see, he was no longer the mysterious cute guy Imogen had seen her first day of junior year.

Eli was now what he truly was, a post traumatic sixteen year old with some serious problems.

Imogen's lips curled into a smile as she finally felt as if she won, she had the Eli she wanted, this one was it, this problematic Eli was the one she longed for. Underneath all that black attire and red polo's he was there.

Soon he would be there for Imogen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present;<strong>_

Imogen sighed and pulled herself from her reverie as she heard the bell shrill in the air, she skipped merrily down the hallway, making her way to the drama room, once she made it there, she saw Ms. Dawes beginning to instruct everyone and some students were situating themselves on the drama club boxes.

Taking the far back box, Imogen let her bag fall to her feet as he looked at Eli, he was sitting a couple rows down her, looking around in a dead like state as he absentmindedly rolled his cane around.

Those were what his pills did to him, made him numb to everyone in the world, it was good for now, but those pills - so many people become dependent on them. Imogen licked her lips and continued to stare at the back of Eli's mess of a head.

She would need to get his pills away from him, get him off his pills and then he'd need to be dependent on her.

After that.. Well everything after that would be easy.

Imogen Moreno would have Eli Goldsworthy as hers.. Forever.

All because she always knew everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's a bit crappy at the end, but oh well. I would like for this to happen in the show, but it probably never will, but hey, a girl can dream. Anyway, please review! This took be two days straight to write and it was a lot! (: **


End file.
